TerroLove
by ImagiRin
Summary: Lenalee Lee was a doctor in charge of a very dangerous and gravely ill terrorist, Lavi Bookman. Somehow this cheerful man didn't look very dangerous nor ill. What might happen between them as time keeps on ticking for Lavi? And will Lavi be able to break trough Lenalee's heart wall? First fic,AU,OOC. Loosely based on Bloody Monday's J and Kurano Lisa.


A/N: Okkkkk,so,this is my first fanfic, so please don't be too hard to me. Not sure if it's good tough,since English isn't my first language . Loosely based on Bloody Monday's J and Kurano Lisa. I watched the dorama and I just LOVE the bonds between them (aside to the fact that it was all a plan and she was Spider). Anyway I love this couple just as much I love Allena! Ok, scratch that. I think I like LaviLena better XD AU,OOC,but I try to make it suit them. Oh, and I made 1 OC for the bad guy since I don't really want to put anyone in the Black Order as the bad doctor. Actually I was thinking of using Bak, but I like him too much to make him do that fufufu X3 Reviewers get virtual brownies! :3 Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I don't own -Man or Bloody Monday (although I do want to own J and Lavi X3), But I own OC.

Ready To Love

Chap.1

0000000000000000000000000000

Black Order Hospital, European Branch. Aside from its "dark" name, the Black Order Hospital was quite a nice hospital. Intelligent doctors, dedicated nurses, and 7 floor building equipped with top facilities ready for patients anytime. Our story began in a normal spring day for everyone. The sun was shining brightly, inviting everyone to go outside and bask themselves in its light. Most of the inhabitants of the hospital accepted the invitation happily, going out for a nice walk-or maybe while sitting on a wheelchair- around the hospital's small park or visiting the small garden in the middle of it. Sakura trees were planted around the park-courtesy of one of our Japanese doctors who was very fond of it-, blooming to its fullest, painting spring's blue sky into gentle pink with its petals as the wind played with. In short, it was a beautiful spring afternoon. Unfortunately, the scene was kept unfold to a certain beautiful young female doctor with dark green hair and amethyst eyes, who kept herself in her room, continuing her research, not giving the beautiful day her slightest attention. She didn't have time to enjoy it, 108 people die every minute! As a doctor, her will to save as much life as she could wouldn't let her to slack off even a bit in the middle of a beautiful spring day. Even so, it was already lunchtime and no matter how determined she is to her research, her body still begged for nutrition. So, going to the cafeteria and grab some sandwich and veggie juice wouldn't hurt.

As she was thinking, she heard someone knocking on her door. Then it opened, revealing a man with long dark violet hair tied into one high ponytail with equally dark eyes. He was wearing a doctor's white lab coat, with deep blue turtleneck and black long pants with matching black shoes under it. A stethoscope was hanging around is neck,with his nametag on the left side of his chest. A scowl never leaving his handsome face as he marched inside the room.

"Lenalee",he said,making his way towards her table.

"Oh,Kanda" she said, turning her position to face him as he finally stood beside her chair.

" Research,figures" he said.

"Mm? What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"I have knocked the damn door for almost a minute and you didn't even notice it" answered him,not looking too pleased about it.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that" she replied with a small giggle.

"Tch. Come on, let's go have lunch. " he said, waiting for her to tidy her table.

"Sure, I was thinking about asking you too. ",she replied while standing up. She was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt with a black pencil skirt that stopped at her knees and a pair of black boots, topped with her lab coat and a stethoscope hanging around her neck, plus her nametag on her left chest.

"Tch,yeah right. If I didn't come you won't even leave the stupid room."

"I…"she wanted to fight back, but knowing she wouldn't win, she closed her mouth, decided to change the topic instead.

"Mm, anyway , how's your recent surgeries went? I heard you were handling this morning's accident victim right?" she asked as they were walking their way across the hospital's hall down to the cafeteria on the first floor-her room was located on the third floor.

"Yeah, it was just a small surgery. Piece of cake" he said,his permanent scowl never leaving his figure.

The conversation went on as they were walking. Yu Kanda, one of Black Order's best surgeon was her childhood friend. They lived in the same neighborhood but she actually met him in elementary school. They've been going to the same school since, building a sister and brother relationship. Kanda was also a master at swordsmanship, while Lenalee usually use her Kanda hated his first name-still unknown to Lenalee why- and forbid every single living soul to call him "Yu". Despite his rather harsh, cold, and arrogant personality, he was actually a good person, always caring and protecting everyone dear to him. Not many people can handle him tough,which was why he was still single despite his handsome looks. He didn't really care tough. He didn't need them. He was able to be happy-despite Lenalee's opinion that he needed a girlfriend in order to be happy- by doing good jobs and meditation. He often told her to get a boyfriend herself, which she always answered with "I don't have time for boys know. Maybe later". Lenalee was a very hardworking doctor, everyone knew that, but Kanda was actually getting worried—errr,no,_irritated _with her tendencies to overwork herself now…eversince _that_ happened. She always told him that she was fine tough. So as a best friend of this stubborn doctor, he did small things to keep her on track of herself, like asking her to lunch and dinners ,reminding her to get enough sleep, and taking her home sometimes when her overprote-no, scratch that- CRAZY,SUPER IDIOTIC and SUPER OVERPROTECTIVE older brother Komui Lee wasn't able to. Heck, even after all those years, Komui still wouldn't let him go home without his 3-hours worth warnings and threat, sometimes really troublesome when it came to his dear robots-Komurins. He was a doctor, the head of the European branch, damnit! Not some random mechanic! He was supposed to be working on his papers-which he NEVER did- not making some trouble-producing robots! Well, he claimed them to be programmed to be helpful-but everyone thought that maybe he clearly misunderstood the meaning of "helpful". Anyway, her brother did have a part in the reason why a beautiful young woman like her-Kanda was 25 and she was 22- was still single.

When they finally reached the first floor, Lenalee noticed a few people looking like police officers around the receptionist's table , some of them were talking to each others, some other were talking to a doctor-her brother and mentor, Komui Lee to be exact- looking all serious. It was a common view tough. The Black Order Hospital all around the world were working together with the police-secretly of course- by taking in ill dangerous criminals or even terrorists, and sometimes performing some "help" in interrogating them using their "medicines", in exchange for the help the government will provide them. They put the criminals in the end side of the west side of the hospital, a bit further to other parts, still being cautious about them. Extra guards were put there, just in case. Usually there would be no commotion from them-being too weak until having to be put in a hospital- ,but even if they dare to put on a stupid act, most of the doctors and nurses there knew how to protect themselves well, having received a special training before they started their job there. After all, it wasn't your normal hospital you found everywhere. No, The Black Order Hospital was "special". Actually, some of the doctors used to be a part of the military force-just like her brother- then chose to continuo their lives down the peaceful path. Some of them were still in the military, posing as a normal doctor there-they did have the license as a doctor tough- to watch the villains.

"Looks like another criminal will be in for a while", she thought, continuing her way to the cafeteria. Unlike others, she didn't despise the criminals. They did many awful,unforgivable things,true. But still, they had precious life, and for her, every single life is precious-no matter how evil you are. One can always atone and restart their life as long as they still have their lifes attached to their sinful bodies. As a doctor and fellow human being , she kept this in mind and performed her duties professionally. By professionally, she meant _professionally,_ keeping in mind not to get to attached to the patients. She wasn't the cold and stoic type like Kanda, no, she was actually very kind. Even so, she knew getting too close to a patient wouldn't do her any good-she learnt it the hard way.

Finally reaching the cafeteria, they found a table and took turns to buy their lunch. Lenalee was having a chicken sandwich and a box of veggie juice as planned, while Kanda had his usual soba. After they finished, both returned to their own room. Finally seated on her comfy armed chair, Lenalee Lee continued to drown herself in her research, unaware of the upcoming storm fate would bring her.

0000000000000000000000000000

"…that's why you must be extra careful with this man, Doctor Lee. He is a very dangerous terrorist. You musn't let your guard down." Chief Bak Chang of Europe's Police Second Division of Justice, or TWO-I, warned the head doctor one more time.

"No worries, Bak-Chan! This isn't the first time we got super dangerous terrorist as a patient!", Komui replied with a huge smile plastered on his face.

" Yes, we believe in you. Just keep in mind to place him in charged with the right doctor. We won't know what he might do. And don't call me Bak-Chan!"

"Okey-dokey chief-Chan! As I said, no worries. Everyone here are professionals…..and we know how to defend ourselves",he said with a slight lower and darker tone.

"O,okay then, I guess we have to go. Please contact us if anything happened. An officer will also come and watch him every 3 days. Remember, we need his information ASAP. "

"You'll be the first person to know"

With that, the TWO-I members excused themselves from the hospital. Little did Komui know that their blonde chief didn't head straight back, he went off bit to take pictures of his little sister secretly. Bak Chang had always had a secret crush on Lenalee Lee, but still unable to tell her. Yet. Her overprotective brother and his crazy_ murderous _antics towards her suitors were quite popular, and he didn't think he was ready for it yet. Satisfied with his photos, Bak Chang headed back to the TWO-I HQ being happy and proud over himself and his little pieces of art. Yes,Lenalee was certainly the Muse of his life. Life couldn't get better for Bak Chang. Unfortunately for him, it could get worse…..

0000000000000000000000000000

"So, Supervisor, who are you going to pick as his doctor?" asked Reever, Komui's -always-busy-assistant, since he was the one who did all the work Komui decided not to touch- when he was finally back into his always untidy office.

"Ah, do you mean the new red-headed terrorist? I think my sweeeeeet little sister, the angel of my life, and the cherry on my ice-cream would be perrrrrrrfect for the job!" he replied cheerfully,sipping his tea from his blue cup.

Reever's jaw dropped to the floor instanty. "You're going to assign Lenalee? You're precious little sister in charge of an extremely dangerous terrorist? Heck, I think at least a man should do it!" Reever frantically trying to make sure his Supervisor's head was still intact and that the sky wasn't falling down.

"hahahaha relax, relax, I know what I'm doing! She'll know how to handle him. Besides, if he misbehaves…" he paused ,only to broke the cup he held,"…he'll receive a punishment scarier than death."

Reever swallowed the lump in his throat hardly, remembering how Komui Lee can really be as ruthless as a serial killer when needed. Well, it looked like something will definitely happen, soon or later.


End file.
